Fairy Boy
by Aria Zephyr
Summary: A Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time poem. The other characters of OOT call out to Link, whom they all have named Fairy Boy. Basically, a poetic retelling of OOT.


_(Disclaimer: Aria Zephyr does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any other related material)_

**_

* * *

_**

Fairy Boy

**Fairy boy! Fairy boy!**

Wake up, fairy boy!

You've been summoned by the Great Tree!

No use arguing with his decree!

Time to get up, fairy boy!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

O help Hyrule, child!

I feel an evil crawling around!

You must go to the Castle Town!

Now is not the time to be mild!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Wither are you going?

I do not know what you intend,

But, don't forget your old friend!

I cannot stop your growing.

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Help me find my father!

He went to the castle to deliver milk!

He's probably sleeping or something of that ilk!

Honestly, he's such a bother!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Help me stop that evil man!

Here is a letter!

I wish I could do better!

Please don't let him fulfill his plan!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Help us unblock the cave!

The rocks inside are our food!

Do this, and we'll show our gratitude,

By giving you the stone hidden in our enclave!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Help me find my mother's stone!

I've lost it somewhere in this place!

It's something I can't replace!

Here, now! Don't leave me alone!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

I'm sorry I couldn't be with you!

Take this flute to the altar!

Do not fade, nor falter!

O fairy boy, what will we do?

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Arise, dear boy!

You've been sleeping for seven years!

Hyrule is now filled with death and fears!

It is up to you to defeat him who did destroy!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Oh, please, save my horses!

I don't care about the consequences!

Take my horse, and jump the fences!

I swear she'll bear you through all the courses!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Time to save your old home and your old friend!

We've seen so much upheaval!

Our peaceful haven is full of evil!

Oh, please, come to me again!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Please save my tribe and my dad!

They've all been taken to feed the ancient beast!

Hurry, or they'll be a feast!

I know you're a big, strong lad!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Where have you been, my fiancé?

You'd better help my frozen clan!

I expect this of the man,

I shall marry, so don't delay!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Come and defeat the ghost!

He holds sway over the village!

Don't leave them to his pillage!

Go to the graveyard northernmost!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Find our missing lady!

She's gone to the Sand Divinity!

It is in the desert's vicinity!

Something feels quite shady!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

I could use your aid!

Bring me the Silver Gloves!

I need them to give these rocks a shove!

Hurry, I feel we have already been betrayed!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Don't try any reckless attack!

I have been caught by these Witches!

They mustn't catch you, the bitches!

Flee and do not look back!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Thank you for your courage!

I give you now an Arrow of Light!

It is one thing He cannot fight!

We shall go now, and not be discouraged!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

You simple-minded fool!

I have her now!

Find your way to my Castle, somehow,

And you may have this little jewel!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Here we are, all gathered by the hands of Fate!

I shall take back that which is mine,

So that I may fulfill my design!

So, prepare yourself; don't hesitate!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

We must flee the tower!

It is crumbling, we may not delay!

We must find a way!

Hurry! Do not cower!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Get the Sword!

You cannot defeat him without it!

Be quick, he's desperate!

Defeat him, and we can end this discord!

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Oh, thank you, dear Fairy boy!

Yet, I am afraid,

For, back to your past, you must be conveyed.

I must ask for the return of my flute,

So that I may send you back without error acute,

Please, understand; this gives me no joy.

**

* * *

**

Fairy boy! Fairy boy!

Farewell, my dear friend.

Take back all those years,

Spend your childhood without fears.

We will meet again, in the end.


End file.
